The 12 Days of Christmas 2: Smash Bros Style!
by SmashSweetie
Summary: So, it's Christmas again, and I decided to make everyone sing the song again. Come on guys, you can do this. Style: Script.


The Twelve Days of Christmas, TAKE TWO!

Welcome to the second Twelve Days of Christmas (Smash brothers style) story! The first play didn't go exactly as planned. It's been a whole year, so the Smashers are ready to try this play again! Lights, Camera, ACTION!

Director: Okay guys lets try this play again, hopefully you've all practised your lines...

Kirby: I finally found batteries for the star rod!

Falco: It's been a whole year, you never found batteries during all that time?

Kirby: It's hard finding the perfect ones...

Right, yes, okay, let's get this production going!

Director: Yes, let's go.

Kirby stood on the side of the feild with his star rod, ready for his part.

Director: Okay, roll music! ACTION!

_**On the first day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me-**_

Kirby: Is it my part yet?

Director: SHH Kirby! You go after the second line

Kirby: Gotcha.

Director: Try that again, roll music, ACTION!

_**On the first day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**A star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Flicks star rod on) OOOH GO ME!

_**On the second day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Two Falco eggs-**_

Falco: I told you I don't lay eggs! I'm a _boy_!

Bowser: Stick to the script

Falco: Bite me

Bowser: You asked for it!

Director: Guys guys stop! Go again, ACTION!

_**On the-**_

Falco: Will you stop screaming ACTION right in my ear!

Bowser: Yeah, it is kind of annoying...

Director: Okay okay, ACTION!

_**On the se-**_

Falco: Look, _again _with the action!

Kirby: Can't you just say like, _go_ or something?

Director: Alright, get ready... GO!

Falco: Errrg...

_**On the second day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Two Falco eggs**_

Falco: (Pretends to lay egg) Look I did it! It's a miricle!

Kirby: (Giggles)

Bowser: For the second time, stick to the script!

Falco: Okay okay

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Dancing) Boooyaaaa I'm so good!

_**On the third day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Three Home-runs!**_

Mario: I can do it this time... (smacks ball with bat) THREE!

Yoshi: Erm, four-

Mario: FOUR!

Yoshi: And it's not golf by the way...

Mario: Yes... continue

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: (Twiddles thumbs) Oh yeah, egg.

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Still dancing)

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Four Falcon kicks!**_

Captain Falcon: FALCON KICK! (Kicks a twig, twig flies away)

_**Three Home-runs,**_

Yoshi: (Chasing ball across feild) I GOT IT I GOT IT!

Mario: NO I DO!

Yoshi: NOOO I DO!

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: (Climbs in the tree) I found an egg!

Captain Falcon: You found a rock

Falco: That's close enough!

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Still dancing)

Falco: Will you cut it out?

Kirby: NEVERRR!

_**On the fifth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**FIVE ZELDA SCREEEEEEAMS!**_

Zelda: I can't scream, it's not working...

Link: There's a new sale at the mall-

Zelda: EEEEEE!

_**Four Falcon kicks,**_

(Crickets chirp)

Pikachu: Umm, go?

Captain Falcon: Oh, right, FALCON PUNCH!

Pikachu: Kick...

Captain Falcon: Oh... yeah... mhm... (cough)

_**Three home-runs,**_

Yoshi: I GOT IT!

Mario: NO I GOT IT!

_**Two Falco eggs, **_

Falco: (Holds up rock)

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Get's hit with Mario's ball) You ruined my fun!

Yoshi: Where's the ball?

Mario: Where's the ball?

Yoshi: Where's the ball?

Mario: Where's the ball?

Yoshi: Ahhhh!

_**On the sixth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Six arwings shooting!**_

Fox: Wheee!

_**Five Zelda screeeeeeams!**_

Zelda: EEEEEEEEEE!

_**Four Falcon kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: FALCON KICK!

Pikachu: Look out for th-

Captain Falcon: (Hit's Mario) Woops!

Mario: Ow! All you can say is woops!

Captain Falcon: Umm, woopsie daisy?

_**Three Home-runs,**_

Yoshi: Sorry Kirby...

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: Oooh I found an actual egg

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: Anyone have Advil?

_**No Kirby. **_

_**On the seventh day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Seven Pichu's dying,**_

Pichu: I told you to stop talking about me!

Pikachu: Tehehe...

Pichu: I'll hit you!

Pikachu: Heheheeeep- (covers mouth) Hic!

Pichu: Hah you have the hiccups!

Pikachu: No I- HIC! Don't...

_**Six arwings shooting,**_

Fox: LOOK A' ME GO! _WHEEEE!_

_**Five Zelda Screeeeeeams!**_

Zelda: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEetc...

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: I'm pooped

_**Three home-runs,**_

Mario: He kicked mee!

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: (Sings) Looook I got an eeeeeegg!

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Flings elastic in the air) Did he say something?

_**On the eighth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Eight Jigglypuffs!**_

Jigglypuff: It's Jig, ya' dig?

Falco: Uhh huh...

_**Seven Pichu's dying,**_

Pichu: You're sure it's me?

_**Six arwings shooting,**_

Fox: FAST AS LIGHTNING, _WHEEE!_

_**Five, Zelda screeeeeams! (cough)**_

Zelda: EEEEEEEEEEEeugh I give up

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: I need ice! ICE!

_**Three home-runs,**_

Mario: My head's numb!

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: (Still twiddling thumbs)

_**And a star rod from the fountain of dreams!**_

Kirby: No really, did he say something?

_**On the ninth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Nine Mewtwo attacks!**_

Mewtwo: Look out Fox!

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Kirby: STAMPEDE!

_**Seven Pichu's dying,**_

Pichu: Pleeeease can you change the words?

_**Six arwings shooting,**_

Fox: AHH MOVE MEWTWO!

_**Five Zelda screeeeeeeeeeams!**_

Zelda: My throught hurts...

_**Four Falcon Kicks**_

Captain Falcon: I STILL NEED ICE OVER HERE PEOPLE!

_**Three Home-runs,**_

Mario: I need a de-numbafier or something here...

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: We're still rolling right?

_**Yes, and a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: Seriously now, he did say something right?

_**On the tenth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Ten Red-haired Swordsman,**_

Roy: (Poses)

_**Nine Mewtwo attacks,**_

Mewtwo: You'd better watch out...

Falco: Santa Clause is comin' to town (giggles)

_**Eight Jigglypuffs**_

Jigglypuff: COMING THROUGH!

_**Seven Pichu's dying,**_

Pichu: You're not being very nice to me.

_**Six Arwings shooting,**_

Fox: Zeeeeeeeeooowwwmmm (voice fades away)

_**Fiiiiiive Zelda screeeeeeams!**_

Link: I need an asperin...

_**Four Falcon kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! ICE PACK!

_**Three Home-runs,**_

Mario: I think I'm dying

_**Two Falco eggs,**_

Falco: Yes, we know you said it a hundred times...

_**And a star rod from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (Starts dancing again)

**Right. _On the eleventh day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,_**

_**Eleven Links 'a Leaping,**_

(Eleven Link's hop by)

Link: Whee!

Nana: Leap frog!

_**Ten Red-haired swordsman,**_

Roy: (Still posing)

_**Nine Mewtwo attacks,**_

Mewtwo: NEEEEEEEEEEEEERM! COMING THROUGH!

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: Okay I'm bored now...

_**Seven Pichu's dying,**_

Pichu: _Quit talkin' about me!_

_**Six arwings shooting,**_

Fox: Look out!

_**Fiiiiive Zelda screeeeeeams!**_

Mario: I NEED AN ASPERIN

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: This is... truly annoying

_**Three Home-runs,**_

Mario: Mama mia...

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: Yet again?

_**And a star rod, from the Fountain of Dreams!**_

Kirby: (holds up) This is _boring_

_**Pssht. Almost done.**_

_**On the twelvth day of Christmas, the smashers gave to me,**_

_**Twelve Tired Smashers...**_

(everybody groans)

_**Eleven Links 'a Leaping,**_

Link: (hops, hops, falls over)

_**Ten Red-haired swordman,**_

Roy: Will you stop saying that?

_**Nine Mewtwo Attacks,**_

Mewtwo: Zooooooooooooooooooooooo- I give up...

_**Eight Jigglypuffs,**_

Jigglypuff: ...Coming through

_**Seven Pichu's Dying,**_

Pichu: You must be distroyed.

_**Six Arwings Shooting,**_

Fox: Watch out! I'm in the process of _crashing _here!

_**Fiiiiiiive Z- (cough)**_

Zelda: I'm not doing it. I'm just _not._

_**Four Falcon Kicks,**_

Captain Falcon: I need a therapist...

_**Three Home-Runs,**_

Mario: I'm running home! Look at me go! (runs away) _Later, my.. home slices!_

Yoshi: ...

_**Two Falco Eggs,**_

Falco: I will make you explode.

Bowser: How?

Falco: My magical fairy powers...

Bowser: YOU HAVE MAGIC POWERS?

Falco: ... of course

_**And a star-rod from the Fountain of Dreams...**_

_**Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**_

Falco: End!

_**- Yes!**_

Kirby: Can I go home now? My pizzas probably cold


End file.
